


My bijou

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Husbands, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	My bijou

To spend the rest of our life with each other.  
My bijou.  
J.  
Jared smiled as he read the sentence engraved within the faith that his husband had had engraved a few years earlier.  
He put the ring back on.  
At that moment, when he met the gaze of his husband Jensen, Jared realized he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
